dimentiooverlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimentio
"Everything is connected"'' -Dimentio.' A great and not-so-powerful keyblader. He is the creator of Shorty and he always looks for his character's safety. His name comes from dimension and dementia. He's also called "Dim" for short making a reference to his dim yet not so dark nature Background Dimentio once was a human from our very world, universe and dimension who at a moment of his early life found his soul wandering the vast nothingness. By enough time so all life in his universe would eventually die following the laws of the universe's nature.Then coming back to a dead silent cosmos that extended to him, himself not being even completely restored from the split from his heart and body from his soul. He was a dark rotting shadow lacking of feelings and emotions. Everyone and everything who once mattered to him were now dead...for millions of years, his own state confused him, yet; he wasn't alone. He met his counterpart, an image of everything that was lost in him. Bravery, happiness, childishness, love and will to help; it was all met before his eyes in the face of his own dream, his own creation, his own impostor...Shorty. Appearance His human appearence is never shown. His main form is a gray wolf with white underfur and black hair. He oftenly wears black boxers as underwear. A white long-sleeved t-shirt with a drawing of a white heart on black fire with a black crown inside. A black pocket-less, zipper-less black vest with white borders. Black pants held by a black belt with white buckle protected on the sides by a gold and silver armor pieces that allows free movement, he wears simple running black shoes sockslessly. His pants, permit Dimentio's tail to come out and it's heald by a piece of cloth and two buttons on his pants. Eyes Dimentio's eyes present Heterochromia. His right eye is blue and his left eye is brown. At the beggining of his return as a wolf, his two eyes were brown. It is unknown when his right eye turned blue but it is hinted that it has to be with an event in the past that involves Shorty on it. Personality Dimentio at the beggining behaved as a emotion-less person, yet he showed care for his friends and compasion, although most of what he might have expressed back then was a mix of anger and bitterness. Currently he has shown to be way more open as also kind and friendly; this is thought to be caused by the long period he had been away from Shorty when this one got lost and forgets his memories allowing Dimentio to regain maybe full capacity of his onwn emotions at last, he cares for his friends and always tries to keep them out of the harm's way, being sometimes very strict on it. Abilities Dimentio could be described as an outcast due to his incredibly great ammount of power yet he possess no knoledge at all about how to use it. Relationships Shorty Kyle Friends Love Quoutes "Arf!" "Um..." "I'm not cute!" "Don't you EVER say that again!" "光、私は光。闇、私は闇。何も、私は全部！" "。。。と思います。" "。。。と思いますか？" Trivia *He is the creator of Dimentio Overlord Wiki. Category:Main Characters Category:Keybladers Category:Canines Category:Wolves Category:Humans